


By the Sea

by alexcat



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4827647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viggo is worried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the Sea

BY THE SEA

The winds howled and rain fell so hard that he couldn’t see when he looked out the window. Where was he? Had he run off the road? Been swept away? 

He ran nervous fingers through his shaggy hair. They hadn’t planned on the storm when they’d decided to get together for a few drinks and some fishing at the tiny beach cottage. He needed a smoke… something to calm his nerves. 

He saw lights coming down the driveway.

“Sean,” he called as he threw the door open. 

“Damn, I like fishing but did you have to invite the sea inside?”

~end~

 

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/alexcat/media/Aug15_2.jpg.html)


End file.
